


but I know, know that’s its right to listen to my breathing and start believing myself.

by o_my_austen_97



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_my_austen_97/pseuds/o_my_austen_97
Summary: Jules and Rue break up.
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Kudos: 19





	but I know, know that’s its right to listen to my breathing and start believing myself.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from clairo impossible. Thanks for reading and please comment if you would like

Rue and Jules sat facing each other cross-legged, their legs and arms tangled together like vines and chins resting on the opposites shoulder. The blonde girl sighed as her love rubbed her hands up and down her back, comforting her as broken wails tumbled from her throat. Rue allowed her a few more seconds of sorrow before slightly drawing back from the embrace. She smiled as she tucked the errant wisps of platinum behind Jules head before bringing her forward to press her lips to hers. Rue smoothed the tears that fell off Jules cheeks as she kissed her, swallowing her own grief down to concentrate on the girl in front of her.

_And I know that its time, to forget how I’m feeling don’t want to give in'_

'I love you’ Rue stared transfixed by the blue eyes looking back at her, ‘You know I’ve loved you since I first saw you’ Rue lips pursed in discomfort, remembering how Nate threatened and targeted her girl. Her beautiful, iridescent, tennis-skirt-wearing angel with the clouds painted on her lids. She had been the lost the second she set eyes on her of course. Rue bitterly laughed at the predictability of it. The beginning of their relationship was as chaotic and marred as the rest of it- well some parts were.

Other parts, yes other parts seemed to be coated in a golden glaze of happiness and carelessness. Rue remembered the nights spent wrapped in each other, the soft and easy way Jules seemed to collapse in her arms when she hugged her. The sound of laughter and the hours of talking- marvelling at their similarities and even more elated and fascinated by their differences. She had never met anyone who got her so quickly, who she gave her secrets and thoughts to as if she hadn’t been guarding them for her whole life- from her family, from Lexi, from the psychiatrist and rehab. Jules was allowed access. Every. Single. Time. The fucking misery Rue felt when she finally got the courage to kiss Jules only for her to stagger in confusion and accusation. And the euphoria that sparked through her nerves when Jules kissed her back

_but I know, know that’s its right to listen to my breathing and start believing myself._

Rue would do it all again. She honestly would despite the agony of their relationship which mixed and sometimes overpowered the honey of their love. And it was because of this love, she repeated what she had said in the first place to Jules, what had caused her to weep in her chest, what was causing her love to cry still now.

‘But we can’t be together.’


End file.
